The Donation Box
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Woody and Bo encounter a donation box in the family's living room.
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

Bo stepped carefully off the bottom stair. "Do you think Alison will finally figure out who her stalker is today?"

In front of her, Woody laughed. "Alison is so dumb," he said. "She wouldn't know her own stalker if he was drinking coffee with her for the past two weeks."

"He _has_ been drinking coffee with her for the past two weeks."

"While she complains about having a stalker."

Bo smiled. The soap opera she and Woody watched was, in a word, stupid, but it never failed to be entertaining.

As she walked into the living room, she nearly collided with Woody's back. "What's wrong?" she asked. The Cowboy was staring directly ahead.

He pointed. "Look." By the sofa was a large cardboard box with one word written on its side in black marker: "DONATIONS."

"Great!" Woody threw his hands up in frustration. "Just great! A donation box!" He began to pace. "Now I have to call a staff meeting, do a roll call, calm everybody down…" As he ranted, Bo walked to the carton. Using her crook, she hooked the side and hoisted herself up.

"Not that they listen to me anyway…" He stopped and turned. "Bo?" The top of her bonnet disappeared over the side. _"Bo!"_ Alarmed, he rushed to the box. "Bo, what are you…"

Something flew out from the top and landed behind him. Woody turned. It was a book. An older one from the looks of it. On the cover was a platinum blonde woman in legwarmers with the words _"Better Off Thin!"_

"They're books." Woody turned again. Bo was peering out of the top of the box, smiling as she supported herself by grasping the front with her arms. "They're all books."

Woody's cheeks burned hot. "Oh."

Bo's head vanished. In a moment the box began to tip. As it rocked, Woody's toy heart seized with panic. _"Wait wait wait…"_

Too late. The box landed on the ground with a dull thump, books spilling out like water. Bo walked out. Woody wiped his sleeve across his forehead and let out a ragged breath. "You really oughta be more careful."

"I'm made of porcelain, not dandelion fuzz. So," she looked at the books on the floor. "See anything you like?"

Hearing this, Woody's cheeks turned pink. A small smile began to play on his face and he looked away.

Bo gave him a light slap on the stomach. "I meant the books, you flirt!"

" _I'm_ a flirt?"

Bo slunk gracefully to the floor. She picked up a book and held it out. "Wanna read?"

"What about 'My Beloved Family'?"

"It's Wednesday. Nothing gets resolved on Wednesday."

"All right," Woody agreed, taking the book and sitting down. "But if Chasity has her baby…" Bo picked up another book and gave him a swat.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

There were no humans home, but loud laughter could still be heard all through the first floor of the Davis house. In the living room, Bo was curled up next to Woody as he held an old recipe book for them both to see. "What _is_ it?"

"The caption says salmon loaf with pimentos but I think it may be a brick of cat food."

Bo giggled. "It looks awful."

"You should've seen it in color."

Bo reached over and turned the page. "More gelatin recipes. What are they sticking in these?"

"Hmm, uh oh." Woody read out loud from the page, _'Jellied Mutton Mold with Caper Garnish.'_ " He placed a hand over Bo's eyes. "Look away."

She laughed and pushed his hand down. "I can't believe humans really used to eat this stuff."

"Not all of them. I don't think the ones that did lived very long."

"Did your family eat like this?"

"Nah. Jell-O was forbidden in our house." He looked around. "Are there any more vintage recipe books?"

"No, just romance novels mostly." Bo grabbed her crook and used it to drag a paperback book to her side. Picking it up, she turned it over and began to read the back. _"'Passion at Vindolanda'…"_

" _Vindo_ -whaty what?"

Bo continued, _"'All Pullus ever wanted was to be a soldier in the Roman army, until assigned to Fort Vindolanda, where he meets Kormi, the last of the ancient Celtic Carvetii Tribe, whose spirit is as wild as her flaming red hair…'"_

"Oh brother," said Woody. Bo was looking at the cover now, smiling, and he leaned over to take a peek. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So…"

She looked at him quizzically. _"So…"_

He motioned to the stud grasping the lithe redhead on the front. "Is that what women like?"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"That guy. All muscly with the long flowing hair and no shirt…Is that what women find attractive?"

"Some women…" Bo studied the picture for a moment. "I guess he's all right. Kind of a big chin though…"

Woody stood and stretched. Offering her his hand he said, "We better put all these back before the family gets home." She nodded and together they began to sweep the scattered books into the tipped box.

"So," Woody said as he tossed a book. "If that guy isn't really what you find attractive, then, ah, um…"

Bo stopped. She smiled coyly. "What _do_ I find attractive you mean?"

Woody flushed and ducked back down to grab another book. "I shouldn't have asked that…" he mumbled.

"No, it's all right," she picked up three smaller books and threw each of them in the box as she spoke. "Let's see. I like a guy who's kind and loyal and caring. Someone who loves his family and friends more than anything else…"

The books were all in the container and Woody reached underneath to try and push it back up. He grunted as he struggled under the added weight.

Seeing the Cowboy strain, Bo went to help. Bending down, she grasped the underside. "My ideal guy is funny and charming and smart," she continued. "He never fails to make me smile."

The box finally tipped upright and set itself. As the books inside shifted and settled Woody pushed his hat back. "Who do you know like that?"

Bo put her hand on his vest and turned him so that they were standing face to face. "You, you silly Sheriff!"

Woody brightened. "Yeah?" He frowned and his shoulders sagged. "Jeez Bo, I…I don't think I'm all those things." His eyes flickered to the floor, downcast and heavy.

"Well I do." Bo placed her hand under on his chin and lifted it up. "I love you."

Woody grasped her hand, drawing it to his cheek. "Why? Why do you love me?"

"Because you have a beautiful heart."

Woody's entire face turned fire engine red. "Aw _jeez_ , Bo!"

Setting her hand on the back of his hair, Bo pressed until their foreheads were touching. "I know you don't see it. But I see it."

Closing his eyes, Woody sighed deeply. "What did I do to deserve you?" he muttered.

There was a click from the front hall and the two jumped apart, startled. "They're home!" Instinctively, Woody dropped to the floor and prayed Andy wouldn't remember where he had been left. He seldom seemed to, unless he couldn't find his Cowboy at all.

" _Psst…"_

Woody turned his head. Bo had fled to the dining room, but now she peeked out from behind the white cabinet that formed part of the wall.

She was smiling at him. "I also like big brown eyes." Then she ducked back.

As Woody moved back into position, he hoped Andy wouldn't notice that today his grin was bigger than usual.


End file.
